Homra's Charm
by DevilX.reini
Summary: seems like it's not only Seri who has fall with the Homra's charm. SuohXOC, slight IzuSeri, ReiSaru, YatXOC


Summary : seems like it's not only Seri who has fall with the Homra's charm. SuohXOC, slight IzuSeri, ReiSaru, YataXOC (very slight! Especially for IzuSeri ==a)

Warnings : lemon, OCs, alive!Totsuka, the Scepter4 and Homra doesn't have a bad thing to each other, not also a friend either tough ==a

Hey, I'm back again~ and this is the request. One (indrani) want SuohxOC and YataxOC (even Yata is the slight pairing, it's still count, right? XDDDDDDDDDDDD) and the other (hardcoreanime) one want the OC is Reini (that's me :D) so here you go. Hope the two of you like it, and enjoy

~( ^w^ )~

Suoh's POV

Sigh, mendokusai. Why the hell am I here in the first place?

"Mikoto-san~! Let's swim~!"

"Nah, I rather be in my room back at the bar"

"Come on King, like this is a bad idea"

"This is, Totsuka. I'm sleepy and want to go to sleep"

I hear a sigh from him and I can also hear he's opening the bag and let out that camera with a big grin (Don't ask me how do I know it). I pull myself into a sitting position to grab my soda until a ball hit my side, making the soda fall to the sand, luckily it's not open just yet. I look angrily at my side but change into shock when I see a girl that looks like Munakata's girl version, thanks to her blue hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, aka no ou! Go-gomenasai!"

She says and bows her head. I scratch my head when I look at her bowing.

'Is she a new member there or what?'

"Iie, daijobu"

I take the ball and hand it to her until the oldest girl member from me shout.

"Nee-chan? What are you doing here? And why are you bowing to the King?"

I turn around and see Kai with the other gang behind her and the said girl straighten her body and reply with the same shout, making my head dizzy

"K-Kai? You're here too?"

"Yeah, because we want to have summer vacation together... What about you? It's so rare to see a Scepter4 member hanging out alone"

"I'm not. I'm here with the rest of the Scepter4, look"

She turn and point at her back and I can see a lot of Scepter4 member. But I see no sign of Munakata and Fushimi.

"Hey, where are your King and that boy?"

"Hm? Ah, captain and Fushimi-san? The last time I saw them, they're having a swimming competition to that red ball on the middle of the sea"

We sweatdrop when seeing her saying it like a little kid that pointing them like they're her parents or something. But I have to admit, she looks kinda cute with that attitude. I feel a tap on my shoulder and when I turn, Totsuka is smiling with a camera on his hand and I think he wants to record her

"Well then, because the only one knows you is Kai, why don't you tell us who you are?"

She flinch a little and back off.

"Are... What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"N-No... Nothing's wrong... I just..."

"She just don't like being shoot, especially with a camera"

A sound behind her making all of us see the oldest woman in Scepter4, Izumo's girlfriend, Awashima Seri

"Ah, Seri-chan. But wait, she don't like being shoot?"

"Yes, she has a trauma with it"

"S-Seri-san! Don't tell them!"

"Of course I won't, come on. Let's play the ball again"

She nod and run back with... Izumo's tailing them?

"What the hell is Izumo doing? He want to get killed?"

"Ahaha... Maybe yes from the girls"

"AH!"

'Oh man! Can today become a day without shouting around me!'

Totsuka and I turn and see Yata is struggling in Kai's, Kamamoto's and Chitose's arm while pointing some place. I follow the finger and see a Munakata holding Fushimi by his shoulder under an umbrella and the next scene is Munakata drying Fushimi's hair and making Yata scream even more.

"That King! He should know that that monkey is MINE!"

"Yata-kun, you're being so immature! Stop this already!"

"She's right Yata-san. Saru isn't our-"

"Oh shut up the both of you!"

"Chitose, some words here!"

"Sorry, I don't think I have a word to calm him down"

"Well, why don't we-"

I cut Yata's annoying shouts with my fire hit right on his head and makes him fall... To the wrong direction. Because he's landing on Kai... Perfectly, or maybe I should say, he's now trapping Kai between his body and the sand, making the girls face red, almost the same red as her hair. I sigh and get out from under the umbrella and walk out to the Scepter4. When they see me, I just put my hands on the air and talk to Munakata

"Hey, seems like Yata's angry with you"

"Really now? Why is that?"

"Maybe because you're to close to HIS Saru"

The said boy turns to me and then circling his hand to his King, and from afar, I can hear Yata's shouting again

'Seems like he's not pinning her again'

"Ah, you're right. But, that's shouldn't be his problem anymore because he's with me now"

"Well, I'm here is not to become a dove so I can tell him what you want to tell him. Why don't you talk to him directly?"

"Oh, then why are you here then, Suoh?"

That's right. Why the HELL am I here in the first place? To see that blue haired girl? I don't even know her name, all I know that she's Kai's older sister... Or cousin and nothing more.

"AO NO OU!"

I turn and see Yata already beside me and glaring angrily at Munakata.

"Take YOUR hand from MY Saru! NOW!"

And that shout making the Scepter4 members looking at him with shock, the others are face palm, Fushimi circling his hand tighter, Munakata look at him with normal gaze and I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Yata-kun. But it seems like Fushimi-kun wants to be with me"

"Nonsense!"

"It's not, right Fushimi-kun?"

When we see Fushimi nod, Yata seems to be exploding now

"Fine! But first, you have to defeat our King in a game!"

'Why am I being drag into this mess?'

"Oh, well if your King fine with it. What do you say, Suoh?"

"Mendokuse... Fine, what kind of game?"

"Hmm... What about a swimming contest? There'll be 3 match, and we'll swim at the third for the final"

"Sounds good to me! I'll swim first!"

"Yata-san, you can't even swim"

"Yeah, why don't the order are Totsuka-san, Kai-chan and then Mikoto-san?"

"Uh... fine..."

"Well, that's for Homra. What about Scepter4?"

"I'll leave it to Akiyama-kun and Reini-kun for that first two matches"

'So her name was Reini, eh?'

"Fine"

When it settled, the guy from Scepter4 and Totsuka race and of course Totsuka win. No way he's not

"That's one for Homra!"

"I-I'm sorry... Captain"

"Well, it can't be helped. Reini-kun, tanomuyo"

"Makasero yo!"

I look at Reini and she's grinning at Kai

"Will you lose to your nee-chan again, Kai?"

"Not now!"

She giggle and when she swim, I can't see her and when I know it, she already back again

'That girl... So fast...'

She run to Scepter4 and turns

"That's also one for us, Yata-kun!"

"Don't be happy just yet! Mikoto-san! I'm sure you can defeat that King!"

I sigh and stand. Munakata take off his glasses and change it to swim goggles. And, Fushimi takes it, and again, making Yata angry.

"Why don't we make a condition?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"If I win, maybe... Yata-kun can't see Fushimi-kun because he's mine"

That condition makes Yata more angry and need to be calm down again, and I can see Fushimi blush.

"Well then for me..."

I look at Reini and see just blinking making her looks so adorable.

"... I'll make that girl mine"

I say while pointing at her, successfully making all of them looking at her (except Munakata, he only grins) and she blushing

'Yep... She looks so adorable...'

"Hmph... Fine by me, but if you hurt her, I'll be taking her back"

I frown and he just gives me the smile she usually gave me. I smirk and get ready. When Izumo says go, we dive and starts to swim. Until we reach the red ball, we still tie until when we turns, I take the lead. But that's not for long because he catch up and we arrive at the same time, making both of the sides still in anger, until Izumo speaks up

"Well to make each other happy, why don't we do the condition?"

I immediately look at Reini and she just bow her head, I know she's hiding her flushed face, but I still can see it. I walk to her and grab one of her hand, making her rise her head and I can see that flushed face fully. Without a second thought, I pull her away from people to somewhere only the two of us can do 'it'. I pull her into the cottage that we reserve and lock the room. I turn to see her only to see a different girl, because now, she's crossing her arm on her chest and give me a smile. Not a nervous one, but confident one

"What is it, Suoh-san? Something wrong?"

"Why are you look like a different girl?"

"Well, this is the real me. That girl from before was just an act. I don't want the Captain and the others know my real appearance"

"What kind?"

"Usually, I'm a girl that doesn't like an outside world like going to the beach like this. I'm more like to cover myself than be the girl that you just saw. Shy girl isn't me, and apologise just because I hit your side? You need to make me feel that I AM guilty, more than your glare that is. Only Kai knows my real nature, that's why she asking me that"

"And even if you ARE like that, Scepter4 isn't the relaxed organisation"

"Yeah, that's right. So... You say you're going to make me yours? Well maybe I have to tell you that... I'm not an easy girl to get in to bed"

I smirk when she say that. I always love challenges, and I know that she can gives me a lot of challenge. Even maybe I can let her ride me.

"Really? Why don't we start now?"

I say while walking to her. She just stand still but let both of her hand fall to the sides. I grab her by her shoulder and lean to kiss her. Slowly first, but become more furious when SHE lick my lips. Not me that lick her lips, but she the one who lick.

'She likes to take over eh? Well we see about that'

I open my mouth to let out my tongue and I lick her tongue. She mover her hand to my hair and play it with her palm, that I can feel it so soft on my scalp. I pull from our hot kiss and start to attack her neck. She let out a silent gasp and try to push me, trying to become a bitch in front of me. I grab her hand and push it behind her back, hold it with one hand while my other hand pulls her back closer to my body so I can taste her neck. Playing with the bra, I take it off and she pulls away. She panting with her flush face (because she hold her moans) and turn away. Walking to the bed and let go of her panties. She lay down with both of her hands and foots open. Looking at me with a smirk and challenge me

"What? Don't want to attack me? Or are you don't have a ball to get inside me?"

My smirk is wider and I walk to the bed. Crawling on her, I pin both of her hand above her head and use my fire to bind them together, making her hissing a bit because of the flames temperature.

"I can't let that hand ruins my plans"

"Well, maybe you'll regret because you don't know what these hands capable of"

I raise one eye brow and starts to take one of her breast in my hand and the other in my mouth, making her gasp and moan slowly. I lick and bite her right nipple while my hand plays with the left nipple. She struggles, weather because of a pleasure or the flames that binds her wrists, and it stop, changing into a scream of pleasure when I insert one of my finger into her vagina.

"What... Are you-akh... Doing!"

"Just want to have some fun down here"

I insert the other one and starts to scissor it, making her finally letting out that moans. I move from licking her breast to licking her vagina, circling her foot around my waist and lick it furiously.

"Yame... Ah... Mou... AH!"

She cum, right on my face. I lick some that near my lips and I shock when I feel another tongue leek my cheek. Reini is sitting in front of me, her hands around my neck, she's sitting on my lap and lick her own juice. My question is only one, since when did she sit on my lap? And how? Okay, that's two.

"If you're... Confuse when and... How can I... Sit on your... Lap... Was when you're busy... Licking my cum on your... Lips and I use my... Foot to support me... So I can easily... Sit on your lap..."

She explain between her pants and she smiles.

"Seems like... You can makes... Me to get... Into the bed... With you..."

I smirks and caress her cheek, making her lean to the hand that I use to caress it.

"Seems like I win our little game, right?"

"Yeah... You win..."

She lean to kiss my lips and I return it slowly, don't want to take all of her breath. When she pull away, she makes me turn our position and makes me lean on the headboard while she's sitting on top of me

"Let me return the favour, Mikoto-kun"

I'm a bit stun with the new nickname and shock when she take off my boxers with her mouth, I mean, I just swim, on the sea, and sea is salty! Won't she feel salt on her lips and tongue?

"Wait, Reini..."

"Hm?"

"Wasn't it taste... Salty?"

"The same goes to you. When you lick my body, wasn't it taste salty?"

"No it wasn't-"

"Well, you're not to, so don't worry"

When I want to speak again, I let out a shock moan because she's licking the tip of my erection then she put it all into her mouth and lick it like she's licking a lollipop. Sometimes, she suck it, makes me moan even more and when mines getting harder, she sucks more and I cum right inside her mouth. She drinks all of it and let it go with a satisfying pop. She giggles and say

"You're not salty, but sweet~"

I look at her giggling face with tired eyes and the sit up to pull her shoulder and making her fall on my chest.

"Do you want me to pound in you or you ride me"

"... I'll ride you"

She say with a smirk and she sit on top of me again. I blow the flame on the wrist before she fold my foot up for her to rest her back and she takes a deep breath before she going down to my waiting erection, making her moan and I'm gasping, feeling her hot and tight hole. She use her hand to support her body while she's panting, and just from her face, I know, just moving a little making her leg paralyse. I hold her by her shoulder and say

"You can change position if you want"

"N-No need..."

I just sigh and when she sit back up, she takes a deep breath before lifting herself, then she slam herself down again then up then down that makes me crazy and I change our position and pounding to her fast and hard.

"Mi-Mikoto-kun! I- I-"

"I know... Together"

And after two more pounding, I cum deep inside her and she wrap my erection with her warm juices. I'm trying to not fall on her but she pulls my head so I fall on her breast, so I just inhale her scene.

"That was..."

"... Great, awesome, hot..."

I chuckle hearing her answer and lift my head to kiss her lips. I move beside her and pull her into a hug. Heh, even when she says that she's the hardest girl to get in bed to, but it seems like another girl has fall to Homra's charm.

~(x.x)~

Sorry if the lemon scene was too soppy =y=a. But I hope you like it~ :D especially to indrani-san and hardcoreanime-san (sorry, I just don't know how to call you ==a)

Leave some reviews please~ or critics is much better to make me want to improve more XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
